1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and products for managing a blocked-originator list for a messaging application.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern electronic mail (‘email’) systems can incorporate a blocked-address list, which is used to prevent the delivery or the display of messages from certain originating email addresses. Such originating email addresses may be used by originators of spam, phishing schemes, or other malicious mail. Such blocked-address lists, however, may be limited in size such that only a limited number of entries may be included in the blocked-address list. In situations in which a blocked-address list is full and an additional entry needs to be added to the blocked-address list, the existing solution is for the user of the messaging application to manually scan a list of blocked email addresses and delete some email addresses from the blocked-address list in order to make room for new email addresses. Such a solution is not optimal as it wastes the user's time and may result in the user allowing delivery of more malicious email messages than those that the user was attempting to block.